The girls of Golden Boy
by Flower princess11
Summary: A one shot series dedicated to the many lady loves of Kintaro Oe.
1. Madam President

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Golden boy. Golden Boy is the property of Tatsuya Egawa.

 **The girls of Golden Boy!**

 _ **Madam President**_

 _A/N: In this story her name is Hiroko Tsuru, since they never gave her a name. Also this fanfic follows the ANIME/OVA series, not the manga._

My name is Hiroko Tsuru or madam president as my employees always called me, and I am the 29 year old president of TM soft wear.

I always considered myself an independent woman. All my life I strived to be the best at what I did, whether it was school, competitions and especially in the work force. It's because of that and my intelligence that I managed to rise through the ranks so quickly and become the youngest president of my company's history, all at the tender age of 27.

My company and my career were my whole life. I'll admit that as a little girl I had some fantasies of a prince coming to sweep me off my feet and on to a better life, but as I grew older I became much more realistic, knowing that that would likely never happen with all the perverted fools who would rather see how far they could get with a woman on the first date than take her seriously. I didn't want that, even if there was a prince in disguised among all the frogs, I didn't have the time to look for him; my career was my first and only love.

Until he came along. Him. Kintaro Oe, the 25 year old freeter that begged me to give him a job at my company (hysterically I might add).

I knew he wanted me, the way he always ogled me was proof enough. I'm not a misanthropist, I admit I may be a bit of a feminist, but I don't despise men for being men, I just hate the ones that act like perverted idiots who only wanted to be around a girl just to get in her pants, and Kintaro Oe was no exception, at least at first. I never was so happy and sad to be wrong.

For most of the time I knew him, I thought he was a perverted idiot, and I was right, or so I though. I didn't realize until after he was long gone just how...unbelievable he was. He wasn't all talk...he was the real thing.

He was much more than I ever imagine possible

He managed not only to recreate my entire software program in a WEEK, but IMPROVE tenfold in a way I never thought possible. It was hard to swallow, but his version was both easier and better than mine was, and so far it has been the most profitable, since not only my normal clients were impress, my American clients were so impressed they were offering to franchise my company. It was so surreal and unbelievable, Kintaro Oe, despite his mishaps and mistakes, managed to do better in one week, what I have been trying to do since I started this company: improve it.

And to top it all off, he did something else that only stumped me...

The chibi Kintaro message only said: " _I learned a lot, thank you….."_

That was it " _thank you_ " no " _I told you so bitch_ " or " _I'm expecting pay in cash_ " or " _you were wrong_ " or " _you missed it big_ "

" _Thank you_ "...was all he left me, before leaving to go Kami knows where...

He just left without a fight and acted as if I was the one that was right, when in reality it was reversed.

But that was just the icing on the cake of it all...

When the old couple came over asking where Kintaro Oe was, they revealed a different side of Kintaro I never knew he, nor anyone would ever had, and honestly, I'm not sure I would have done the same thing..

He just GAVE the 10,000 dollars I gave him, the whole 10 grand to them because they were in trouble and didn't expect anything in return...I...I never knew how anyone could be so...giving...so selfless

Another thing I didn't get was why he didn't tell me first when I interrogated him about it.

Did he think I wouldn't believe him? Thinking back I probably wouldn't. I could just imagine him saying: _"I want a job here because I gave the 10,000 dollars away to an elderly couple that was having financial trouble",_ I can also imagine calling security to throw him out after he said that, because I wouldn't believe until I saw it with my own eyes. Only, I did see it with my own eyes, but it wasn't until he was gone. He just left. Just like that.

He left in such a hurry; he didn't even leave a forwarding address.

I then did the one thing I never imagined I'd ever do. I left work, I hoped in my car and drove away in an aimless direction all in hopes of catching up with Kintaro. I knew I was being ridiculous, I mean I didn't even know where to begin looking but I didn't care. The man who I treated like a frog was actually my prince in disguise, the one I thought I'd never have the time to look for, and I didn't care what anyone would say, Kintaro may have left my grasp for the moment, but not for long. I swore to myself then and there that there was still a chance. A chance to find Kintaro and make things right, but most importantly…there was a chance for me to be…happy.

For the last few weeks whenever I had a free minute I would try and look for Kintaro, I sometimes had to use some of my companies resources in order to get somewhere, maybe it was taking advantaged of my position and the company, but I didn't care, I wanted Kintaro. I wanted to find him and apologize to him for my cruel words, the harsh treatment, and I wanted to thank him for so much: For the software, for the kindness he showed those old folk, and for showing me that I was wrong about him and so much more, but whenever I found a place that mention having seen him, he was already long gone by the time I got there, leaving me there all annoyed, sad, frustrated and on my way back to the company to start this stupid routine all over again

I wanted Kintaro. I wanted to find him. I wanted to apologize. I wanted to thank him. I wanted to hold him. To kiss him...to love him...to suck hi-..

 ** _RRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG_**

I snapped back to reality as I noticed the phone was ringing...

" _It's probably, just another client_ ", I thought semi-bitterly, sighing I picked up the phone and did my usual routine

" _Yes, TM Software"_ , I said in my professional voice, not really interested in what client or order it was.

Just then I heard the one voice I never thought I hear again, one that froze me for a quarter of a micro-second

" _Hello. Madam President, it's me Kintaro Oe..."_ was all she heard from the other line before…..

" **KINTARO!"** I exclaimed in joy, for the first time in weeks, feeling something other than guilt, bitterness, frustration and unhappiness. I felt happy.

" _Oh god, you don't know how long I've looked for you!"_ I said giddily, my heart was fluttering and I was basically acting like some love sick school girl being asked on her first date, but I don't care, and I don't care if my employees were giving me WEIRD looks, all that mattered to me at this moment was Kintaro.

" _What are you doing now?"_ I asked curiously to my soon to be former ex- employee, whatever job Kintaro might have now would pale in comparison to the proposition I had planned for him.

Executive software designer, a much better improvement than cleaning toilets, not only is it a much more profitable and respectable position, this time he'll get a salary and a good one too.

This time he'll not only have a salary, he'll have his own office, all the benefits I could think off giving him, as much vacation time as he deserves, and any perk he'd want.

If he'd feel interested I could help him pick out some nice real estate for a permanent residence, maybe I could invite him to stay...with me for as long as he wants...I don't care how scandalous that would seem. I could only imagine it now, me and Kintaro reunited, him embracing me in his arms as I thoroughly apologize and thank him for everything. My subline body pressed against his chest, my legs rubbing against his as I offer him the new job as executive software designer, him agreeing and we'd go to a nice restaurant to celebrate and then he'd walk me back to my pent house, I... I'd invite him in...Then we'd talk for a while, he'll tell me about his new experiences and I'd tell him how much I missed him...talking would lead to embracing...embracing would lead to kissing...kissing would lead to undressing-Oh I'm getting ahead of myself, I still need to break the ice with him.

"What CG?"...I asked and Kintaro the told me of what happened and how much he needed me right now.

"Uh-Huh! Animation?...I said

"Well, we don't specialize in computer graphics"...I trailed off melancholy...but I wasn't going to give up

"But, yes we could certainly animate wireframe models that could be outputted on to cells"...I said in a chipper voice, thrilled that soon I would see my love again.

"Oh thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me Madam President, thank you, thank you!"...Kintari said in a truly greatful tone and I felt my heart flutter a bit.

" I'll be over as soon as I can to get them"...Kintaro said on the other line

"Yes, I'll be waiting, bye bye"… I said in a bubbly voice, it was so out of character of me, but I was just so happy. More happy, determined and vigorous than I've been for the last few weeks.

"Okay everybody, we have an emergency..." I shouted out as I proceed to order my employees around. Kintaro is really set on this animated movie and if he needs me, I will help him. I'll help him with every need he has.

First the movie, then I'll offer myself to Kintaro-I mean, offer him the job. Movie first, job second and then proceed to make Kintaro all mine, and nothing is going to stand in my way.

I didn't get where I am today by letting people get in the way of what I wanted. And right now I want Kintaro Oe to be mine and mine alone

Hiroko Tsuru, but after all this is over, it will be the Hiroko Oe.

 _ **A/N:**_ Originally I was going to follow the same pattern as the anime/Ovas did, but then I decided that was too predictable so...

I will let you all decide which girl will appear next chapter, review and give your suggestion on who you want to see next chapter.

The candidates include: **Naoko Katsida Ayuko Hayamizu, Noriko, Reiko Terayama and Chie.**

 **I will decide the order based on your responses.**

 _ **S**_ _ **tay tuned :)**_


	2. Reiko Tarayama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Golden boy. Golden Boy is the property of Tatsuya Egawa.

 **The girls of Golden Boy!**

 _ **Reiko Tarayama**_

My name is Reiko Tarayama, sole child and heiress to one of the richest clans in all of Kyoto and this is my story. All my life I have lived a lie. In the eyes of society, my parents and basically every person I have ever met, I am the elegant, obedient and refined daughter of a nobel clan. No one knows who I really am.

My entire life was so boring, just constant lessons, formal events and just acting like a decoration to my parents rather than a daughter. I hated them for that but I never spoke it of course.

My boring life changed forever when after I turned 18 and saw _it_ for the first time. I remember that me and my parents were in Tokyo and my father was on urgent business, me and my mother were taking a stroll through a local park and I saw some men on motorcycles doing stunts nearby.

My mother made a snobbish remark, calling them "vagrants" while my eyes were fixated on the machines they were riding. I knew that I wanted it.

While I was there I made some secret purchases under my mother's nose, and I bought a motorcycle, my precious beemo baby and I paid some people to sneak it back home for me.

It was then and there that I found my escape from my boring life. During the day I would act my role as the perfect daughter for mother and father, but whenever I found a moment to sneak away, I was on my beemo baby. I even bought a racer outfit and used a diferent style of make up so no one could recognize me.

I knew my parents would be enraged that their "perfect daughter" was doing "peasant hobbbies", but that just made it even more exciting for me, the thrill of keeping a sectet and the intense pleasure of whenever I rode my beemo.

It wouldn't be long before my new found love for Beemo turned into something...else.

It all started one day when I was doing some intense turns on beemo and I suddenly felt...alive and free. One thing lead to another and I now had another secret to keep from the world, but it certainly made my life less boring.

Beemo was my only love and the only one I cared about. I never particularly cared for me and men on motorcycles were much worse, thinking they were all that when in reality the only thing that was good about them was the hunk of metal in between their legs.

I knew that no man would ever be able to interest me the way my precious beemo did.

Until I met him that is.

The one that proved me wrong, the one who proved to not only be as good as my beemo, but the one who proved to be badass enough to give ME a run for my money. The one I realized that I had inevitably fallen in love with… and stupidly let slip through my fingers.

That man was the one and only Kintaro Oe, my family's former servant…and the love of my life.

When I first met Kintaro, he had just started working as a servant in my family, but he did a pretty poor job of it due to his clumsiness and was soon dismissed. It wasn't hard to tell that Kintaro lusted for me since the beginning, it was nothing new to me and I just ignored it.

However it all changed when he caught me… _loving_ my beemo but I wasn't afraid after all it was my word against his and anyone would probably think he was trying to get payback for getting fired if he said his former employer's daughter, the heiress to one of the richest and most traditional clans in Kyoto was a secret biker chic and a closet mechanophille. I wasn't worried because even I wouldn't believe that and I'm the one who does it.

As I continued my love session with beemo and told Kintaro what I truly though of the male gender, I noticed his stuttering and red faced. I knew I was making him both nervous and hard at the same time, if his erection was any indication.

He wanted me, but as far as I was concerned that wasn't going to happen.

I was such a fool.

I guess I just wanted to screw with him, after all he did interrupt me in a rather intimate moment, and I guess I just wanted some payback, I used his perverted nature against him when I issued a challenge: if he could catch me while I was on my beemo, I would ride him. I knew he could never resist and as far as I knew he would never be able to do it.

I mean me on my beemo motorcycle and him on that _stupid_ man powered bike of his. I didn't know whether to laugh or pity him. He must have been really desperate if he though he actually stood a chance.

It wasn't until the racing began that I realized just how wrong I was, when I noticed a strange shadow suddenly surround me when I was racing, curiosity peaked in me when I looked up and my jaw dropped at what I saw. Mr. Bike Kintaro was riding on, and I mean seriously he was riding the electric cable like some circus act. I couldn't believe it and I really wanted to know how he did it.

It was then when I realized that things were getting serious, what I though was a prank turned into the real deal and Kintaro wasn't giving up easy and I decided I wasn't going to make it easy for him either.

If he wanted me he'd work for me, that was the deal anyways.

 _ **It was game on.**_

Somehow Kintaro managed to keep up with me and even passed me, I was confused for a moment since the object of the race was for him to _catch me,_ not outrace me. But my competitive side overwhelmed all reason, I was the queen of this mountain pass, I had raced down it some many times, If beemo had the capacity to do it, I'd probably pregnant now. Anyways, I wasn't going to let some temp on a bike think he could beat me in my natural element and I was finally giving my all in this competition.

I'd admit I was kind of impress with Kintaro's skills on his bike, the way he turned on his bike both side as he made turns, even though I tried to remind myself that I could do that and better in my sleep.

During the rest of our little race, I felt so…invigorated…I never felt as alive and as excited that when I was racing with Kintaro at that moment. I felt so…so wild…so free that…for a split second I didn't think I'd mind if he even won, but I denied it and just continued racing Kitnaro, I wasn't going to make it easy for him and it looked like he wasn't going to make it easy for me either.

It was when we were about to head to the ravine when things went out of control, Kintaro's was picking up more speed and didn't look like he was going to turn, it was then that I realized that wasn't his intention. Kintaro was going to jump the ¼ mile unfinished bridge. At first I thought he was crazy but then found myself about to do it to. In that moment of complete zeal, I wanted to jump the bridge but when the moment came…I….I choked, for the first time ever I lost my nerve but Kitnaro went and did it.

I had never seen anything like it. My heart was literally trying to beat out of my ribcage when I saw Kintaro literally fly his bike over the unfinished bridge…until he had only one yard away from his goal until he plummeted towards the earth.

Oh, he was... _incredible_... _ **outstanding.**_ I never imagine a man like him could actually live. He was even better than my beemo-baby. He was just absolutely _**amazing!**_

When I found out that he survived the fall off the bridge, I never felt so happy in all my life. After one moment, he was out of my sight and all I could say was: _come back and claim your prize_

I shouted come back" _come back, wait for me. Oh, have sex with me, please, I want you Kintaro. Teach me how to be a woman, ravish me, ''and screw my brains out''_ and even " _take this hot bitch now'_ .

I don't care how those around reacted to me shouting it, I just wanted Kintaro to come back and make him mine. But luck was against me as my beemo baby was out of gas and I was still who knows how far away from Kintaro.

When I got home, I made a beeline to my room, not caring what the servants or even my parents said, for a few days I was mostly isolated in my room, only coming out for food and hygiene. Most of the time, I would be in my room crying in frustration at the fact that I let what would have been the best thing I ever had slip through my fingers.

Kintaro Oe, the goofball man who turned out to be the most badass, fearless man I never though could actually live. The only thing I have left of him was the white baseball cap he left, a memento of the greatest guy I ever met and a constant reminder that I let him get away.

Even riding beemo wasn't anywhere near as good as it used to be, all that would happen is me being reminded of our race with Kintaro and all I would feel is longing for him.

Is this what normal women feel when they find that special someone? That everything isn't as good as it used to be without that person with them?

For weeks I couldn't take it anymore, all I could think about was Kintaro and where he was and how I could find him. When I could manage to sneak away from my parents I would try to find him or send someone to look for him and bring him back to me, but each attempt ended like the first; Kintaro always somehow managed to escape the place he was in before I managed to get there.

It was like he was teasing me or something, but that just made me want to find him even more.

I wanted Kintaro, I wanted to be with him, I wanted him to hold me and make him mine and mine only. I wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to fuck him, to rid his dick for hours and hours and hours until we both pass out. As perverted as all of that sounded, it wasn't just because of lust, I just wanted to be with Kintaro, not just to fulfill my current desires but…because in the first time in my entire life…I actually found something I didn't even realize I wanted until it was out of my reach.

My family has no idea of my hobbies or what I'm really like…they never really tried to figure me out, as far as they were concerned I was the perfect daughter of a high ranking family. Graceful, elegant, traditional, poised, polite and posh. You know that parent's don't know or really care about their kids when they expect them to be perfect.

Also I don't really have any _real_ friends outside of the family either. They're all just a bunch of spoiled powder puffs that gave women a bad name, they weren't even my choice of friends either, just a bunch of brats that happened to be the daughters of my parent's business partners, so by tradition I was meant to be friends with them as well, but not as me but my mask.

My servants were basically the ones that raised me and even they barely know what I'm like, to them I was just the daughter of their masters, not someone they cared about.

Before, I guess as far as I was concerned, beemo was my only true friend and my only real love, if you called love just fulfilling a fetish desire, which it wasn't.

I know Kintaro wanted me since he saw me, I just wish I could say the same thing.

There is a saying: _absence makes the heart grow fonder"_ and " _you never realize how precious something is to you until it's gone"._

Now days, I can barely go an hour without thinking about Kintaro.

I believe I actually fell in love with Kintaro Oe. Not just because he was more badass than I ever thought to be possible, not just because he was actually kind of cute either. Kintaro was the first real person that didn't expect me to be perfect, he…I think he even liked the real me better than the posh image I held around others.

Even if there was a perverted side in him, Kintaro actually treated me the way I always wanted to be treated, he liked me for who I was, not just in the sexual way but for who I really was. Something I didn't realize I always wanted.

I wanted Kintaro Oe, not just as a lover but because he's the only real friend I ever had.

Kintaro Oe was my friend and the man that won my heart.

I know Kintaro won't be some sort of one night stand in, he won't be a fling...he's going to be mine and mine only.

I knew my parents would never accept it.

As the only daughter of one of the most important families in all of japan I was expected to marry into a rich and noble family. I don't give a shit about it. I don't wanted some stuffed-shirt, self-absorbed, rich in dollars, poor in everything else pencil-dick.

I wanted a real man. I wanted Kintaro. I wanted him to hold me, to adore and ravish my body. I wanted him to pop my cherries and give me my first baby.

I wanted to run away with Kintaro.

After getting a taste of what a life with Kintaro could be like from when we were racing, I knew I wanted nothing else. I don't think I'll ever want anything else as much ever again.

I wanted to find Kintaro and marry him, I wanted to escape the gilded cage I've been trapped in my entire life. I wanted Kintaro, the only man in the world that was worthy of my heart and whom I wanted to have a family with someday. If we had a son, I would name him Hiro and if it was a girl, she would be call Teimei.

I heard one of the servants mention that Kintaro was a freeter and that he travels a lot. I could live with that. I could imagine me on my beemo and Kintaro on his bike, traveling all over japan together, seeing new places, meeting new people and having all the time in the world just being with each other.

I want that more than anything.

When I'm not using my mask, and when I'm not searching for Kintaro, I'm plotting my escape. My parents have no idea of the agenda I have to run away with Tokyo dropout fretter but I didn't care. They can suck on it for all I cared.

When I find Kintaro, I'm going to make him all mine and mine alone. I'm going to find him and give him the prize he long deserved and to prove to him I'll be the only woman he would ever want and that he's mine and mine only.

After that I imagine we'd get married and start our life on the road were I'd reward for all time for not only winning our competition, not just for winning my heart but to reward him for making me realize all I wanted was my freedom.

It's my destiny: To find Kintaro and reward him forever.

 _ **A/N:**_ That's it for now, I hope you enjoyed Reiko's story.

 _ **S**_ _ **tay tuned**_ _ **for the next update**_ _ **:)**_


End file.
